Last Words
by Nia-Naberrie
Summary: The last Words and Toughts of Qui-Gon Jinn. We always see s trough Obi-Wan s POV this scene. But now it s turn to his Master. one-shot.


Hello, long time since I've had the bug on this one-shot and that's what kept me unable to write more than "Between Two Worlds", but now that I have this thorn out, I can continue.

Hope you like it, I started writing it in emotionally. But avoid intentionally describe where they were (and we all know) and I wanted to concentrate more on the emotional side.

In many places I have ever read what Obi-Wan think to see his Master died, how it feels to hear that their last words are for Anakin and not for him, his sadness and despair at the death to make a little more bearable to accept his promise. Okay ... here's a one-shot from the perspective of Qui-Gon.

**Disclaimer:** as always, the characters of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Darth Maul **not mine**, Owned by George Lucas. If I belong, already was working on another trilogy in the series and create the movie of the early life of Obi-Wan (why Lucas havent do that, I dont know)

* * *

**- Last Words -**

His muscles began to tire, just a little recovered from the half time between the laser walls. Now, as the fighting lunge after lunge avoiding the fiery red saber of his enemy, awaiting the arrival of his Padawan.

Qui-Gon knew that he could not defeat the Sith allone, he needed Obi-Wan. Because of that they were a team.

Slightly frustrated at being deprived of enough space to maneuver and correctly use his lightsaber form, decided that he should hold off the monster until it was the right time.

Suddenly he was aware of the presence of his protege on the other side of the laser. Obi-Wan had been caught before the last door laser. Consents which provided everything from a desperate position, only said.

_- "... Let a few more minutes, focus, here and now"_

Lock a few more thrusts, his face red black tattoo on his opponent showed ferocity and hate. Tapping into those feelings, was put layers of face and fight, not only helped the man who was younger than him, had more experience, certainly had seen and experienced many storms.

Those brief thoughts on the aggressor earned him crucial seconds. He knew right away, at the very moment when he felt and saw fleetingly the metal handle of the sword opponent on his face. Dazed, he stumbled. He try to protect himselve from the enemy blade, but it was too late.

As a black blur was the raiment of his opponent to turn, a brief moment of absolute nothing ...

And pain.

Strangely, only felt when the blade started to pierce his skin. Then he stop feeling anything at the waist. The only indication that something had gone disastrously wrong was that momentary pain and the smell of burnt skin and fabric.

He was consent of Obi-Wan´s frustrated, angry and restless cry. The emotions of his apprentice came to him as when one leaves open the gates of a dam: fast, hits, furious and devastating.

_- "No, Obi-Wan concentrate ... finish the mission ..."_

It was the first thing he found himself thinking to listen. Not even cared to know how deep was the wound. He did not need to know, was aware that in moments it would all end.

Vaguely he hear the blows exchanged between the young Jedi and the Sith. With little effort he leave free passage to the force and found clearly seeing Obi-Wan fighting fiercely against the enemy.

_- "Obi-Wan ... not with hatred, let your hatred aside…you can´t win like that..."_

Qui-Gon Jinn lost consciousness with that last thought. Desiring that his Padawan thus did not follow the dark side. Unwilling to succumb to Obi-Wan as well as Xanatos.

* * *

A Father, by a Father. He himself had killed the father of Xanatos, now Maul took away his place to him had the closest thing to a child.

As if something more would have heard the old Master, Maul pushed Kenobi to the brink of the transformer. Obi-Wan barely manage to hold on slowing his fall to empty. However, he found there, the serenity he needed to return to the light side of the Force. Appalled by the way it had been about to fail Qui-Gon, calmed his breathing.

_"The here and now"_ found himself remembering the moment. Force let it flow around him, felt his Master down, serene, as if asleep, the hatred of the Sith, the force and skirted around any object in that place.

Having found its center. Obi-Wan is cemented to the Force allowed him to guide and assist, catapulting a jump on Darth Maul, while calling on his Master's lightsaber, which ignited just this rub your fingers.

That was the moment, that was their only chance. With a wide, dry movement, horizontally pierced the chest of his enemy. Finally, look in his eyes nothing but hatred. Surprise, disbelief and finally fear.

* * *

Just as he was conscious, Qui-Gon felt athletic arms lift her head. Felt like someone cradled against himself, in an attempt to appease the pain. A pain that had been intense at the time, but now only felt like a latent and constant, but strangely was a bearable pain.

-Master ...

He listen as someone called him, Obi-Wan reminded, was the only one he knew, that could speak with that Courscanti accent naturally without intending it.

Suddenly aware of what the voice of his Padawan implored him, was the need to tell the truth.

-it .. it's too late ...

- No - listen to the young Jedi reproach and avoid a painful truth.

-Pro .. promise me, you will train the boy ...

Qui-Gon was heard to say that and for a moment wish had not said, for he saw pain and loneliness in the eyes of his protege.

-Yes, Master -

He listen to his promise. He knew that he Will complete it. Was Obi-Wan Kenobi for that reason.

He want to say more, tell him that he was proud of him, that he alone had defeated a Sith Lord. That this was a feat that no other Jedi in a thousand years could be awarded. That would be a great and powerful Jedi. That was a great man and bring peace and security to the galaxy if it stood firm. That his death should not make him fall, for he was not afraid of dying. Finally going to see Tahl. That above all, that he´ll always be proud of him, because not only was his Padawan, his friend and companion. It had become a son to him.

However, the words out of his mouth were:

-he .. is the chosen one ... he Will bring balance ... train him… train him ...

No words of encouragement to his Padawan, his friend and son. Because somehow, he knew that Obi-Wan was aware of this. But he would have liked to tell him face to face at least once. Not a subtle squeeze on the shoulder to tell him he had done well and he was proud of him. No just smiling tol et him know that you support him.

But could not. Only those words to Anakin and his promise.

Felt like the little strength he had left disappeared completely from his body.

Plunging into the deepest darkness.

* * *

Reviews please! If you have anything to said, please respond if you like this one-shot, is the first to write about this style is not song-fic, whether from the perspective of someone dying and in masculine gender. And its my first time in two years that I write someting in english. Dont be rude, I only upload this versión to try my gramar, english and style in the english section.

As I said, had months wanting to write something like this, have the bug would not let me write about "Between Two Worlds" but I hope now Ican do so without delay.

thanks!


End file.
